


Let’s Hail Our Fȕhrer

by jackjones47



Category: Person of Interest (TV), The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackjones47/pseuds/jackjones47
Summary: Root wakes up in Nazi America





	

Root awoke with a strong headache, and suddenly tried to assess her situation; she was lying in a bed, but was not restrained, which meant she was not being held captive. The room was poor and bad furnished; the owner wasn’t drowning in gold, clearly.

Then someone entered the room: a beautiful, tall brunette wearing an outdated dress. “You are awake, good, how do you feel?”

“Where are we?”

The woman answered “My place. And my name is Juliana Crain.”

“I am … Sarah Cook. How is it that I am here? I must have passed out.”

“Someone hit your head, you have a bump as big as an egg. I could not leave you on the sidewalk, so my boyfriend helped me to take you here.”

“Oh … thanks, but why didn’t you simply call an ambulance? It would have saved a lot of trouble.”

“Yes, for me, maybe, but not for you, right?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I am sure you just lied to me about your name, so I can guess that you wouldn’t like to be taken to a hospital … “

Root was trying to focus; not an easy task, given the recent concussion, but it was obvious that this woman was trying to protect her. Who had assaulted her, anyway? Some robber, probably, since Samaritan was gone for good.

The hacker asked “Yes, I lied to you about my name, but how did you know I am off the grid when you helped me?”

“Simply because I saw two Nazis getting away just before seeing you lying on the sidewalk. Which means they were the ones that hit you, and probably you are not loved by Nazis, so better stay away from any public office.”

“What? This makes no sense!” 

Juliana looked at her, confused, then shrugged; of course, that woman was still suffering from the effects of the hit on her head; she asked instead “What do you remember?”

“Only that I had just kissed my wife, then we had parted ways. Nothing else.”

“What? You have a wife? That’s impossible! The Fȕhrer has annulled all the same-sex marriages.”

Root frowned “The Fȕhrer?”

“Oh, my God, you have been hit harder than it looked at first sight! And it’s obvious that those Nazis hit you if you really kissed a woman.”

“Please, explain it to me … I remember a black man as the current President.“

The woman said “That was six years ago. The next one was … well, I’ll let you see him with your own eyes, he is about to give a speech. Follow me.”

Root got out of bed, and followed Juliana to the living-room, where she turned on an antiquated model of television set.

The hacker couldn’t help but ask “You are not a wealthy woman, huh?”

“Our GDP fell by 75% in the last six years, so yes, everybody is poor now, except the members of the Nazi party, of course; protectionism, trade wars, real wars, isolationism and revolutions everywhere aren’t good for business, apparently.”

“Oh … but you said this one has been in charge for six years; how has he managed to be re-elected after the first four, if things are so grim?”

“He cancelled elections. He is dictator for life.”

Root turned to the screen and began to watch.

 

Sameen Shaw frowned. Apparently, her wife was having a nightmare, and she pondered if it was wise to let her sleep or wake her up, when Root began to chuckle. Then, she laughed louder and louder, and finally she woke up; when she saw Shaw, she smiled. 

“Another nightmare, Root?”

“Yes … and no. It turned out funny in the end.”

“Yeah, you laughed a lot. Tell me about it.”

“Mmh … give me a kiss first.”

Shaw complied, then Root told her about her dream. Shaw replied “Holy shit, Root, no way this country could ever embrace Nazism, we are a Democratic nation. How didn’t you realize you were in a dream?”

“You know, Sameen, strange things happen in dreams, yet we believe that’s reality. Only when we are awake we can rationalize, and we say ‘How could I believe that?’. Even if they are absurd.”

“So, how was our President? Like Adolf Hitler?”

“Not at all. Hitler was scary, a really bad boy, but also clever … this one was funny.”

“Funny? Funny how?”

“First of all, he had a ridiculous flaxen forelock. He was an old man with the temper, and the lexicon, of a primary school child. He tried to say evil things, but he was not believable at all. Nobody could ever vote for such a nothingness. That’s why I began to laugh, and I realized I was in a dream. Jesus, you may dream about aliens, dinosaurs, ghosts, and think they are true, but this? You are right, we live in a great nation, this will never happen.”


End file.
